rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethargic Drag Race All-Stars
Lethargic Drag Race All-Stars '''is the first season of the All-Stars edition of Lethargic Drag Race. Queens * Platinum (season 1, 2nd Place) * Karla Dietrich (Season 1, 3rd Place) * Scarlet Gold (Season 1, 7th Place) * Gloria Perez (Season 2, 3rd Place) * Sara Fierce (Season 1, 4th Place) * Melissa Diamonds (Season 2, 4th Place) * Miss Goddess (Season 2, 8th Place) * Wanda Yikes (Season 3, 9th Place) * Lucas Bloomington (Season 3, 7th Place) * Art Problems (Season 3, 6th Place) Episodes Episode 1: All-Star Talents! * '''Mini-challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Winner: '''Scarlet * '''Main-Challenge: '''All-Star Talents * '''Runway: '''Redemption Runway * '''Top 2: '''Sara and Scarlet * '''High: '''Lucas * '''Low: '''Platinum * '''Bottom 2: '''Melissa and Goddess * '''Song: '''Dancing Queen by ABBA * '''Winner: '''Scarlet * '''Eliminated: '''Melissa Episode 2: Snatch Game: All-Stars Edition! * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Twerk-Off * '''Winner: '''Wanda * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Runway: '''All-Star Drag * '''Top 2: '''Wanda, Gloria * '''High: '''Goddess * '''Low: '''Art * '''Bottom 2: '''Lucas, Sara * '''Song: '''Hot n Cold by Katy Perry * '''Winner: '''Wanda * '''Eliminated: '''Lucas Episode 3: Summer Ball * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Puppet Bitchfest * '''Winner: '''Scarlet * '''Challenge: '''Summer Ball (Patriotic Fourth of July Drag, Swimsuit Couture, Tropical Vacation Eleganza) * '''Top 2: '''Wanda, Platinum * '''High: '''Gloria * '''Low: '''Karla * '''Bottom 2: '''Scarlet and Sara * '''Song: Poker Face by Lady Gaga * Winner: 'Wanda * '''Eliminated: '''Sara Episode 4: Paula Dean Realness * '''Main Challenge: '''Create your own cooking show! * '''Runway: '''Stoned to the Gods * '''Top 2: '''Scarlet, Karla * '''High: '''Wanda * '''Low: '''Gloria * '''Bottom 2: '''Goddess and Platinum * '''Song: '''Try by P!nk * '''Winner: '''Karla * '''Eliminated: '''Goddess Episode 5: Product Placement * '''Main Challenge: '''Create and advertise your own product. * '''Runway: '''Think Pink * '''Top 2: '''Platinum, Art * '''High: '''Scarlet * '''Low: '''Wanda * '''Bottom 2: '''Gloria, Karla * '''Song: '''Every Time We Touch By Cascada * '''Winner: '''Both * '''Eliminated: '''Neither Episode 6: HEAVY METAL! * '''Main Challenge: '''Form your own heavy metal band. * '''Runway: '''Gothic Couture * '''Top 2: '''Wanda, Scarlet * '''High: '''Karla * '''Low: '''Gloria * '''Bottom 2: '''Art, Platinum * '''Song: '''Catallena by Orange Caramel * '''Winner: '''Wanda * '''Eliminated: '''Art Episode 7: Flow * '''Challenge: '''Write and rap your own verse to Lethargic’s first single Flow. * '''Runway: '''Best Drag * '''Top 2: '''Karla And Wanda * '''Low: '''Scarlet * '''Bottom 2: '''Gloria and Platinum * '''Song: '''Adrenaline by RuPaul ft Myah Marie * '''Winner: '''Wanda * '''Eliminated: '''Platinum Episode 8: Lip-Sync For The Crown * '''Pair 1: '''Scarlet and Karla * '''Song: '''Woman by Kesha * '''Summary: '''Scarlet is wearing a lime green gown. Karla is wearing a lavender turtleneck dress that has buttons that obviously reveals into something. Scarlet starts out the song slow and comedic before taking off her skirt to reveal to a fringy skirt underneath that allows for more movement. Scarlet pulls out comedy and energetic dance moves while Karla dances around and reveals a dark purple BDSM-esque leotard underneath her dress. In the end, Scarlet’s comedic approach to the song wins her the lip-sync and a spot in the top 2. * '''Pair 2: '''Gloria and Wanda * '''Song: '''Blank Space by Taylor Swift * '''Summary: '''Gloria is wearing a sparkly bodysuit and a black ponytail perfect for whipping hair. Wanda is wearing a basic hot pink dress. Immediately, it seems Gloria has the upper hand with her dance moves, but Wanda begins to perfectly embody the manic, lunatic character that is told in the lyrics of the song. It’s a pretty close battle but Wanda prevails with her perfect characterization of the song. Wanda is told to get ready for the final lip-sync while Gloria is told to sashay away * .'Top 2: 'Scarlet and Wanda * '''Song: '''Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey * '''Winner of LDRAS1: '''Wanda Yikes Contestant Progress {|class="wikitable" align="center" !Rank !Queen !1 !2 !3 !4 !5 !6 !7 !8 |- |1st |Wanda |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE |bgcolor="royalblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="royalblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="lightblue"|'HIGH' |bgcolor="pink"|'LOW' |bgcolor="royalblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="royalblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="gold"|'WIN' |- |2nd |Scarlet |bgcolor="royalblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="tomato"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="deepskyblue"|'TOP2' |bgcolor="lightblue"|'HIGH' |bgcolor="deepskyblue"|'TOP2' |bgcolor="pink"|'LOW' |bgcolor="silver"|'ELIM' |- |3rd |Gloria |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="deepskyblue"|'TOP2' |bgcolor="lightblue"|'HIGH' |bgcolor="pink"|'LOW' |bgcolor="hotpink"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="pink"|'LOW' |bgcolor="tomato"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="brown"|'LOST' |- |4th |Karla |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="pink"|'LOW' |bgcolor="royalblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="hotpink"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="lightblue"|'HIGH' |bgcolor="deepskyblue"|'TOP2' |bgcolor="orange"|'LOST' |- |5th |Platinum |bgcolor="pink"|'LOW' |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="deepskyblue"|'TOP2' |bgcolor="tomato"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="darkblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="tomato"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="red"|'ELIM' |- |6th |Art |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="pink"|'LOW' |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="darkblue"|'WIN' |bgcolor="red"|'ELIM' |- |7th |Goddess |bgcolor="tomato"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="lightblue"|'HIGH' |bgcolor="white"|'SAFE' |bgcolor="red"|'ELIM' |- |8th |Sara |bgcolor="deepskyblue"|'TOP2' |bgcolor="tomato"|'BTM2' |bgcolor="red"|'ELIM' |- |9th |Lucas |bgcolor="lightblue"|'HIGH' |bgcolor="red"|'ELIM' |- |10th |Melissa |bgcolor="red"|'ELIM' Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars